A Creature of the light in Dark Colours
by xXxRi-ChanxXx
Summary: Harry has had enough of the Wizarding world people. He travles to london hoping to train and live in peace until the time comes for him to return.HPDM


Hullo! This is my 3rd story… and I haven't even finished the others … oh well! Anyways this will be Yaoi which means Boy/Boy Male/Male…considered yourself warned! Sirius is unfortunately dead in this one…well kind of…he can't turn into a human and so is pretty much dead to the world. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT in any way own Harry Potter! Although I wish I did –pouts-.

/thoughts/

"Speaking"

Harry sighed as he lay on his broken bed. He was back at the Dursley's for the summer and still grieving for Sirius. He knew he was the one who killed him no matter what the other said. If he hadn't been so foolish Sirius would not have died. He would be here now…but he wasn't here and Harry only had himself to blame.

The moonlight was spread out in his room casting shadows in the corners and across Harry's face. He let a single tear fall down his tan face before quickly wiping it away. /Why am I still here? Why can't I just die already? I'm tired of being the Fucking Boy-who-lived/

Harry growled slightly as he flipped himself onto his stomach buried his head into this flat uncomfortable pillow. He just wanted to disappear form the Wizarding world.

Harry had been at the Dursley's for a while now. In fact it was his birthday today but he didn't remember. Harry was still a scrawny short boy with short messy black hair and emerald eyes hidden behind glasses but he did not have Hedwig with him. Harry had sent her to Remus to keep him company and so he could look after her. He new he couldn't, even with the warnings the Dursley's treated him just as bad maybe worse.

Harry had sent the letters every three days saying he was ok but still sad. No one from the order visited though and he knew no one was watching him for he felt no other wizards around. Besides he would have been taken away from the Dursley's if they had been watching.

Harry had been beaten quite a few times since he return but he never complained. He new he deserved them it was his fault so many had been hurt and Sirius had died.

The clock's red numbers flashed 11:59 as Harry looked over. /hmmm… its my birthday today…not even a card from Ron and Hermione. / He sighed again and turned his head to stare out he window into the pale crescent moon.

When the clock turned to 12:00 Pain suddenly washed over Harry. It felt like a thousand knives striking his body. /what's going on/ Harry curled up into a ball and clutched himself trying to block out the pain.

He felt his skin rip and then mend and his head prickled as if every hair was a needle in his head. His eyes felt weird as did the rest of him and after 2 min Harry blackout.

He woke up in a dark room that seemed to never stop. There was nothing in the room just himself. /where am I/

"You are in the lost part of you mind" A voice said. The voice echoed all around so Harry couldn't find where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" Harry asked and was reward when bright golden eyes appeared in front of him.

"I am the best inside you" Harry could now see the fait out line of a bird.

"What are you and why are you in my mind?" Harry asked as he stared into the golden eyes.

"I am in your mind because you are not totally human." The bird said his voice deep and magical.

"What do you mean I am not human?" Harry said with a disbelieving tone.

"You, like your parents, are a race of human that can merge with an animal within themselves. The animal grows as you do, sees what you do and turns into the animal that suits your soul. In theory we are part of you that is separate until it is time to merge and become whole." The bird seemed proud as he told his story.

"You mean to say that my parents had merged with some beast that was inside them and no one told me?" Harry said

"Is it that hard to believe no one would tell you?" The bird asked Harry tilting his head to the right.

Harry chuckled and shook his head "I guess not…So you are the beast inside me then? What creatures were in my parents?"

The bird blinked and smiled "You took this well…you are growing up. Your dad had the beast of a stag and your mother a raven. Both were talented and very loving."

Harry smiled at the thought. Both of the creatures suited his parents perfectly. Harry looked up into the golden eyes again "What creature are you? Am I here to bond with you? Is that why I was in pain before?"

The bird beamed proudly. "Yes you are here to merge with me and I am sorry for the pain but I knew no other way to get you here. I am a shadow Phoenix. A creature of the light in the darkest of colours. Suiting for us don't you think?"

Harry smiled and nodded "It definitely is." Harry stood up and looked at the Phoenix, "What do I do?"

The bird smiled and with a great gush of wind turned into a black mist that encased Harry's whole being. The mist swirled faster and faster before suddenly closing in on Harry and fitting perfectly to his form. As soon as the mist had come it left leaving Harry unconscious again.

Harry woke up with a start as he felt warm sunlight on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. All the events of last night came crashing down on him and he made a small gasp as a voice echoed in his head. "I am now you…we are one forever more."

Harry sat on his bed for a few moments before slowly making his way to the broken mirror. The mirror had a crack going from the right bottom corner to the top left.

Harry looked into the mirror and his mouth fell open. He was now at least 6'2, His skin was very tan and his eyes –which no longer needed glass to see well- were if possible even greener. His form was still small but no had just the right amount of muscles. His hair was down to his shoulders and still shaggy and messy. The black hair no had a tint of green to it. It short he looked damn hot.

"Whoa" He whispered. Aside from the very new and brilliant appearance, black phoenix wings hung gracefully from his shoulder blades. They spanned a good 6 feet when he stretched them out across the room –which barley let him stretch them-.

/I look like a god/ Harry smile sadly…/I wonder what Sirius would have thought/. As if on cue loud barking could be heard. Harry carefully made his way to the window to look out. There in the back alley was a huge bear like black dog. "Sirius?" Harry asked the thin air. The dog was to far away to hear him but it was looking straight at him.

Harry was about to run out when he remember he now had wings coming out his back. That was not something you saw everyday. Harry began to pace impatiently trying to think of a way to get them to go away for a bit.

A slow chuckle filled his head "Just will them too fledgling" Harry shrugged and tried. Amazingly enough they did go away. The black wings became like the mist that surrounded him before and disappeared into this back.

"Wicked!" Harry said as he ran out of his room and into the back alley. He hoped the dog was still there…He thought just maybe it could be Sirius.

Harry skidded to a halt in the alley and looked around. It didn't take him long to spot the large dog in a corner of the alley. Harry bent down into a squatting position and called the dog to him "Come here boy…I won't hurt you…It's me Sirius…it's Harry"

The dog's ears purked up when Harry said it was him. The dog stepped slowly forward and rested his head in Harry's hand. "That's a boy" Harry said.

Harry let his hand scratch the dog's ears just where Sirius liked it. It seemed this one did too. /could this really be Sirius/

"Is that you Sirius?" Harry asked. The dog let out a bark and nodded his head before jumping onto Harry and licking his face. "Sirius! Come on get off!"

Sirius did get off but this time Harry attacked as he hugged the large dog around the neck. "It is you it is!" Harry could not help but let a few tears escape as he hugged Sirius.

All of a sudden a loud voice broke through the happy reunion. "BOY! GET OVER HERE" Vernon Yelled from the house.

Harry glared at his uncle and Sirius stared growling low in his throat. Harry turned to Sirius and asked "What do you say Sirius want to go and live on our own for a bit? We could go to London and live in the muggle world away from everyone…I need to train anyways"

Sirius let out a loud bark and began to run down the alley. Harry laughed and followed close behind. "Wait for me!"

After a few hours and chasing each other they collapsed into the side walk. Harry and Sirius were both panting. "I'm going to have to come up with a name for you…I can't call you Sirius or snuffles." Sirius nodded his head and rolled over into his back. Harry chuckled and scratched his stomach for him. "How 'bout we call you Padfoot? You know the name and it does suit you."

Sirius baked again and licked Harry's face "Hey! I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Harry stood up and flagged down the night bus. "Hello Harry! What you be doin' out here?" Stan asked. Harry smiled at the now shorter teen "wholly cheese Harry! You've grown a lot"

Harry chuckled and nodded "Hey Stan can you please take me and Padfoot" Harry gestured to Sirius, "to the leaky Cauldron?"

Stan nodded his "Of course we can Harry…no trunk this time?"

Harry shook his head "Nope, I need to get away for a bit so I'm starting new. You mind not telling anyone I came on the bus?"

Stan looked surprised but nodded his agreement "Earl won't tell either."

"Thank you" Harry said as he boarded the knight bus and sat down.

Well I hope you like it! Please review and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have!


End file.
